<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel by Witty_Clever_Username</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692523">Cruel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username'>Witty_Clever_Username</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Sirius Black, Depressing, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Mentioned James Potter, Unhealthy Relationships, not sure how to tag this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:19:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t love you, you’re just a free shag!” Words he said to break a heart, meant to break a heart in fact. </p>
<p>Dark little Drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cruel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t love you, you’re just a free shag!” Words he said to break a heart, meant to break a heart in fact. There a lie, said out of spite and rage. The look on the face of the recipient of shows that they’ve achieved their goal, and in turn his heart breaks too.</p>
<p>Pain likes he’s never felt before is shooting through his body, coursing through his veins like the bloods been replaced with a freezing slurry. He expects him to run away, to leave him alone now that he’s said those words, but he doesn’t he only slumps down, crumbles in front of him. It makes the pain worse somehow.</p>
<p>He’s not stupid, he knows what he’s doing to the boy in front of him. He can see it every time he flirts with the next attractive person who takes his fancy, his eyes always travel to him to watch the pain dance across his face before he takes his conquest to his bed. It didn’t matter though, because the next night when he would crawl into Remus’ bed he’d be met with enthusiasm and a fuck that could wipe any of the others straight from his mind.</p>
<p>This was the cruelest he’d ever been though, and Merlin knows he’d been so cruel in the past. But today, today he’d destroyed him.</p>
<p>He’d come to him all soft and vulnerable with a sweet little ‘We need to talk Pads’ and he’d confessed everything he felt for him, poured his bloody heart out and in turn he did what he always did, he stomped on it.</p>
<p>James would yell “You’re killing him! Fuck Sirius, can’t you see you’re killing him?”</p>
<p>He did, he saw ever second of it and he loved it as much as he despised himself for it. Thrilled with the fact that Remus loved him so much that he would self destruct for him, dark rims around his eyes growing darker, Thin frame becoming thinner. At the same time he hated it, it killed every part of his soul. How fucked up was it to be slowly killing the one thing he wanted to protect and cherish forever?</p>
<p>Remus was broken now, in front of him, unmoving, unable to cry with the shear force of his collapse. He’d been there before, pain so severe that tears couldn’t even form as your body wracked and your mouth gasped in desperate silent sobs.</p>
<p>“Why do you do this to yourself Moony?” It’s a question he knows won’t be answered, the person in front of him is too broken. He doesn’t need an answer though, he knows the answer. It’s because he loves him, solely and completely.</p>
<p>It’s a terrible world for someone so beautiful and pure to love someone like him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm terribly sorry for this but I was in a dark mood so this came out the other day. This is how I return to wolfstar. </p>
<p> <a href="https://writing-wrongs-and-singing-songs.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>